


My Soul Mate is The Dark One

by RosexKnight



Series: Soulmates!AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your 18th birthday, a name appears on your palm for only you and one other to see. Your soulmate they say. Some people followed it, some people brushed it off as hocus-pocus, but it was undeniable that those who were fortunate enough to meet the person whose name was on their hand was destined for happiness. True Love. (( Original prompt by riversandicecastles of Tumblr: Rumbelle!soulmates AU. Can be anything, but I really like the idea of tattoos that appear on a specific birthday or something that will match your soulmate's. I dunno, something adorably fluffy. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're 18 when it happens.

It a weird bit of magic that some people say is as ancient as light and darkness and love and curses, but it’s there.

On your 18th birthday, a name appears on your palm for only you and one other to see. Your soulmate they say. Some people followed it, some people brushed it off as hocus-pocus, but it was undeniable that those who were fortunate enough to meet the person whose name was on their hand was destined for happiness. True Love.

Belle French hadn’t quite broken the habit of staring at the name on her palm even a month after it had appeared. Rumpelstiltskin. It was such an odd name that felt older than some of the books in her father’s library. Her mother doted on her when the name appeared, finding it incredibly important. Her father was the one who shrugged it off, arranging her marriage to the knight Gaston. she traced the name once again with her finger as she rode the roads of Avonlea, trying to seek comfort in precious moments of freedom from her father’s castle.

The carriage coming down the road gave her pause. It was dark and all open for decoration. The horses that pulled it were obviously thoroughbred, and black as night. She moved her own horse to the side, giving the carriage time to pass to forget about it entirely and go back to her thoughts. But instead it stopped, and an odd little man got out.

"Excuse me, dearie." He twitted, his grin sickeningly sweet and his odd skin almost shining when the sun hit it. "This is the road that leads to Avonlea is it not?"

"It…it is." Belle said, searching her mind for any royal visitors her father might have invited. None came up.

"Oh good."

"What business do you have there?" She ventured when he turned to get back into his carriage.

The imp scoffed, looking her up and down before wrinking his nose at her. “My business is my own, though I am curious as to why Avonlea’s lady is out riding on her own.”

"How did—"

"Clothes, dearie. And your horse." He giggled. "You don’t exactly blend in with the travelers."

"Nor do you." She retorted, regretting it when his eyes narrowed at her and fear coiled in her belly. No she didn’t like that at all "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

He rolled his eyes and made a show of bowing, as if he were above doing it entirely. “Rumpelstiltskin, dearie. at your service.”

Her eyes widened and her blood went cold. She was off her horse in an instant to get a closer look at him.

"You…say again?"

His eyes were darker with a challenge, but she ignored it as she looked him up and down. “Hard of hearing, dearie?”

Her voice was firmer this time, mimicking he commanding tone her mother used. “Say again.”

He nearly growled impatiently as he leaned closer to her, his eyes dark, reminding her that he held power. She could practically feel the magic buzzing off of him. It was indeed intimidating but she din;t sense any danger.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle immediately held up her left palm, where his name was written on it in a neat script. A script she’d memorized the day it appeared. He stared at her hand as if he was surprised it even existed. His own hand was slowly lifted up, revealing that her own name was written there in the same neat script. It nearly took her breath away.

"Well seems my search is over." He said, exhaling a breath he seemed to have been holding. "Come, dearie. You and I have alot to discuss."

"I’m betrothed." Belle blurted.

"Not for very much longer. Not to him at least." He paused, as if remembering himself before turning to her again, eyes wandering over her like he was making sure it wasn’t all a trick. "You would want to come with me wouldn’t you?"

"Well I don’t see why not." She giggled. "I imagine anyone is a step up to my betrothed."

"Oh I wouldn’t say that dearie. I’ve been called a beast in my time." He said as he helped her into the carriage to ride while presumably he took her horse back.

"Why is that."

"Well we may be soul mates but I’m still The Dark One…"

Belle blinked, but before she had a chance to respond they were off, headed back to her father’s castle to explain their meeting. Her soulmate was The Dark One. Oh yes her parents would love that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: How did Belle's parents react?

"Mother?"

Belle found her parents in a sitting room. Her mother sat by the fire with a book as her father and, surprisingly, betrothed looked over a map.

"Belle. There you are my beauty." Gaston greeted proudly.

Colette was at her first though. “How was your ride?”

"I um…I met someone." Belle managed quietly. There was no real easy way to tell anyone this. "I met him.”

"Him?"

"Oh come on out and say it, Dearie."

His voice rang through the air of the room and soon every single eye was on the chair her mother had been in only moments ago. The odd imp was grinning again, but Belle couldn’t tell if it was comforting or not.

"Who are you?" Maurice demanded, stepping forward. Gaston was by Belle and her mother in an instant, hand on her sword.

Yeah. This was going well.

"Why I’m her soul mate." Rumpelstiltskin said easily, as if it were common knowledge and they had not met only minutes ago.

"It’s a trick." Gaston said immediately.

"It’s not." Belle said. "His name is on my palm. My soul mate is The Dark One."

The room fell silent save for the imp’s giggle, and Colette squeezed Belle’s fingers. Gaston stepped between her and Rumpelstiltskin.

"She is to be my wife."

"So I’ve been told. But you see I’ve been looking for her since her name appeared on my hand. I don’t intend to let that be in vain."

"I forbid it." Maurice said firmly.

"Moe you know the legends." Colette interjected. "She’ll find happiness with him."

"Youve no worry of your daughter’s happiness, dearie?"

Maurice paid no mind to his wife, only glaring at the intruder. “I have worry for her safety.”

"Oh yes because a knight of a kingdom threatened bu ogres can protect her so much better than the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms."

"Most powerful dark sorcerer."

"I’m right here!!"

The room fell still, and all eyes fell on Belle. Her jaw was clenched, and she glared at her father and his knight. Rumpelstiltskin blinked, stepping back as if realizing what he’d done. Good. At least one of them had sense.

"Don’t talk as if I’m not here."

Rumpelstiltskin dropped his eyes from her, looking almost guilty for a moment before the grin returned. “As I said, I’ve been looking for her for a long while. I’d like to take her as my wife and have her live with me at The Dark Castle.”

"No courting?" It was Colette who spoke, and a smile tugged at Belle’s lips.

"Did he?" the imp pointed to Gaston, and all was silent. "Didn’t think so."

Colette glanced to Belle, who was chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

"You’ll want for nothing, dearie, and there’s no safer place than The Dark Castle." He explained, as if he were selling her something. As if she hadn’t already decided. "I have a rather large estate. I’m sure you could ride for many hours. Or simply spend a day reading. Whatever you like. You could—"

"Rumpelstiltskin." She said, stepping forward to take his left hand. Seeing her name on his hand brought her unfathomable comfort. "I will go with you."

He relaxed. Her father was protesting, but her mother shushed him. It wasn’t as if Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t simply take her away anyway.

"It’s forever, dearie."

Belle simply shrugged. “Then I will go with you forever.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompted: Soulmates!AU - "I never saw blue like that." In which Rumple realizes Belle sees the world differently than him.

It was a compromise, in the end, that won out. Belle’s mother, Colette he believed, had insisted on courtship.

Rumpelstiltskin was not against it by any means, it was just that he hadn’t courted a woman in so long he would have no idea where to start. He’d much rather be back in his castle with his Soul Mate on his arm as his new wife. And so, they compromised. The wedding would be in a month, time for him to court Belle or at least for them to get to know each other, and time enough to plan a wedding. Her father had objected to it all, but Belle was pleased and they seemed to be enough for both of them. Her knight, it seemed, there was no pleasing. Though he didn’t care.

So here they were, betrothed, in his carriage on their way back to The Dark Castle. The carriage ride was smooth thanks to his magic. But Belle seemed impossibly restless across from him, eyes wandering and looking out the window as she asked questions.

"It’s your magic isn’t it? That’s making the ride so smooth."

"Of course."

"Is your castle very far?"

"A day’s ride from here."

"Is it true you spin straw into gold?"

"A simple passtime."

"Did you used to be a spinner? Before…"

He winced, and his tone dropped “Yes.”

Belle seemed to sense his unease and sat back in her cushioned seat. He had enough old wounds without his curious new fiancé opening more.

"I um…I did some reading before we left." She began. "I was wondering why my maids seemed to be so concerned when I left with you."

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t answer, only glanced to her.

Belle’s voice was cautious when she asked. “So the stories are true?”

"Some." He said truthfully. "I don’t pay attention to all of them. But some are indeed."

"Ah." Belle went back to looking out the window but nothing in her demeanor changed.

She was still relaxed, eyes bright, she even dangled her legs off the seat as she sat back in the seat. The Dark One fidgeted. This he was not used to.

"You’re not afraid."

"Why should I be?" Belle asked, turning back to him with her head tilted curiously.

"Because I am The Dark One."

"And my soul mate." The girl was giggling! "If you mean harm to me I’m sure it would have happened by now."

"Perhaps you’re too trusting, dearie."

"Perhaps you’re not trusting enough."

The girl was mad, he decided. Of course, he supposed if she was his soul mate she needed to be.

When he became The Dark One he’d half expected the name on his palm to simply disappear. After all, what right had he to True Love? But it never had. It was always there, reminding him someone out there was meant for him. Perhaps it was Fate’s cruel way of torment.

As a spinner, he’d resigned himself to the fact that he’d never know the girl who belonged to the name on his palm. It was comforting. The sign of hope that things might be right. He’d be lying if she hadn’t crossed his mind even when he was intimate with Milah. When he became The Dark One the name was comfort some days and torture the next. But he didn’t need her. He had his son. That was all he needed. Until he lost Bae. And then, years later, he’d decided he was tired of being lonely.

And so he looked for her. He certainly did not expect to find this small thing sitting across from him staring out the window. But perhaps now he could observe how the magic worked. Yes this could be useful.

"What are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Watching the clouds." Belle replied. "Seeing what shapes they’ve made today."

The Dark One raised an eyebrow at her, but looked out his own window. “Shapes?”

"Yes! Sometimes they have faces. Look that one looks like a rabbit."

Rumpelstiltskin searched the sky, but all he saw was the wavy lines of white and grey against a blue back. “I don’t see a rabbit.”

Belle looked at him. “Have you not done this before?”

"I’m sure I have." He said, sitting back in his seat and waving his hand. "But when you’re The Dark One this doesn’t exactly pop up on your ‘To Do’ list very often."

And suddenly she was frowning. The brunette stood, crossing the carriage to sit beside him and search his window.

"There!" She said, leaning across to point. The girl was practically in his lap. "See? There are the ears. And the tail…"

It took The Dark One a moment to think coherently and follow where her finger pointed. He soon located the wisp that seemed to look as though it were a rabbit.

"Ah. Yes I see it."

He turned back to her and faltered. She was close. She was staring at him. We’re her eyes always that blue?

"Anything else?" She asked, and it was hard to hide the effect she had on him.

He looked back out the window, pretending to search the sky if only to stop her staring.

"You…You said you liked reading didn’t you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked after another length of silence.

"Yes." Belle answered without hesitation. "Yes I like reading very much."

He simply hummed in response.

The ride took a day as expected. When they arrived at The Dark Castle Belle seemed to be brimming with excitement. He led her inside where she twirled around the great hall, trying to take in the large table and tapestries and magical trinkets displayed around.

Then it was back to questions…

"Where did you get this one?"

"Just a simple deal in Camelot."

"And what about this one?"

"Agrabah. Traded for a potion."

"And what about the teaset?"

"Bought for a few coins at market."

Belle frowned, as if disappointed as she held the porcelain cup in her hand. Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help the quirk of his lips.

"That’s boring." She complained as she looked over to him.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, taking his eyes from her and walking around the table. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to put more distance between them. He failed to think straight with her so close.

"What kind of ring do you want?" He asked suddenly."

She tilted her head. “Pardon?”

"Well we are betrothed." He replied with a flourish of his hand. "What kind of ring do you want? A diamond? Emerald? Peridot? Sapphire?" Belle didn’t reply. "Perhaps one enchanted with a magical protection spell. Or with bits of a heart in it."

The cup hit the ground and Rumpelstiltskin found she was looking at him in horror. He didn’t know why it unsettled him so. He usually took comfort in it. But not this time.

Somehow her voice was steadier than she looked. “Bits of heart?”

"I…That was a quip, dearie." He lied. "Not serious."

"Oh." She said, looking a bit relieved.

"Sure you’ll be able to stomach your soul mate being The Dark One, dearie? Things get much darker than that."

"I’m sure I can manage." She said, bending to pick up the cup. "Oh."

"What?" He asked, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Another mistake, judging by the way Belle’s voice quivered. “It’s uh…its chipped. You can hardly see it.”

The Dark One relaxed, unable to look away from her eyes. Blue and full of concern and fear. He had no idea why, but he couldn’t have that. Not at all.

"It’s just a cup." He said with a dismissal wave of his hand. "Come. There’s something else I want to show you."

Belle seemed to accept this and followed, even taking his outstretched hand when they reached the stairs. Oh but he wanted to savor this moment. The moment when they topped the stairs and she saw the books and looked as though she’s been knocked breathless, unable to do anything but stare.

"There are more books here than I could read in a lifetime!"

"Well you musn’t forget to eat. Can’t have you withering away."

And then her arms were around him. And she was squeezing him and all he could do was pat her on the back in what he hoped was affection. Then she was back to it. Circling the room and examining every book. Her hands ran over the covers like they were long-lost friends and her eyes sparked with an impossibly blue hue.

He’d never seen blue like that.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat. “I’ll just bring you up some tea then.”

She only hummed absently in response and he found even that he didn’t mind. Perhaps having a soul mate would not be so unbearable. He would certainly need to note how the magic affected him.

Yes. Surely his racing heart and need to see her smile again was all the magic.


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple read a rather interesting story.

"Belle?"

She hadn't come down for tea, which really wasn't like her. In the few weeks since she had came to live with him, tea time had become a somewhat sacred affair. A time for the two of them to talk. The conversation was light but had purpose. Usually he caught her up to what deals he was making, and she filled him in on whatever book she was reading. He'd never found someone that shared his love of books, and even as she riveted him about endless facts she'd learned of the stories of some hero he didn't have the heart to tell her he remembered every story, lest he interrupt her excited voice and bring a frown to her face.

It was ridiculous, really. The Dark One not wanting to bring a frown to someone's face.

He took tea alone, allowing her to do...whatever it was she was doing in peace. She probably simply got lost in a book. When she also didn't appear at dinner, however...

"Belle?" He called again, climbing the steps to the library. Why had he put it in a tower? It was far too drafty up here. The books may have been preserved through magic but his little soulmate that insisted on spending most of her time up here wasn't.

The soulmate magic had became an odd thing. Belle could always tell when he needed tea. When he needed his space to concentrate on his magic or spin. When he needed her touch even though he may not know it himself. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind, she'd said, often not going away until it demanded her full attention. He'd never think to look for something like that in his thoughts until now, when something was possibly wrong. Some soulmate he was.

"Belle." He sighed with relief.

His little soulmate was curled up on the settee he'd conjured up for her to read from. It was much more comfortable than the more practical chairs that occupied the room. Or so he assumed since she favored it. A book was grasped in her hand even as she slept, no doubt having been so riveted by the story that she dozed when she was tired, too stubborn to put the book down.

But he could tell something was indeed wrong. Though she seemed to be sleeping soundly enough, her eyes had red rims around them, tears dry on her cheeks. A sudden rage came over him. Something had made his Belle cry, which meant something had to get incinerated.

His eyes fell to the book tucked loosely in her hand. Gently, he tugged it from her, giving it a tight grown as he looked it over. The story, it seemed, was about a woman who's been offered up to a great beast as his servant in exchange for protection for the town. The woman was different, yet beautiful, and it seemed the town thought they'd be killing two birds with one stone by giving her to the beast to quell it's anger.

For a moment, as Rumpelstiltskin read the story, he glanced at Belle. She was running when he first met her, and he imagined any soul mate of his had to be a little odd. Had her parents thought her odd? Did she get along with the people in her court? Was that why she's agreed to come with him so readily? She seemed rather ready to be with her soul mate, even if it was him. He sighed, pushing the thoughts aside and going back to the book. Whatever the reason, she was here, wearing his ring. Happily. Yes. They were happy.

The story continued, tender feelings were formed between the servant and her new master. But then things took a turn for the worst. The town, wanting the girl back, decided to turn on the beast in a group, one of them striking a fatal blow as he tried to protect his girl.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t realize he was shaking with the anger coiling inside him until he felt a soft hand on his.

“It has a happy ending.”

He turned to see Belle smiling at him, a sort of understanding in her eyes. Gently, she took the book from him, reading the rest of the story aloud. The woman told the town off, sending them away as she went back to her beast. Realizing there was nothing she could do for her beloved, she wept, confessing her feeling. A fairy took pity on the girl, rewarding her for her kind heart with a wish. She expected the girl to wish for freedom and a loving husband and wealth to never worry, but instead the girl asked for a way to help her beloved. Puzzled, the fairy gave her a bit of dust, which she used to heal her beloved beast of his wound.

“And she stayed with the beast, and they lived happily ever after…” Belle finished, giving him a watery smile.

A comfortable silence stretched between them as the story settled in. His hand was still on his, their thighs pressed together.

“You didn’t come to tea. Or dinner.”

“I’m sorry. I lose track of time when I’m in a good book.”

“It made you cry.” He finally said.

Belle raised an eyebrow at him, then giggled. “Well I uh...I suppose I connected with it a bit.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, understanding. He could see many...similarities in the story and them. He opened his mouth, wanting to say...something, when he felt her lips press softly against his cheek. He froze, immobile as she stood.

“Is it too late for dinner?”

“N-no dearie I suppose not.”

“Excellent.” She said with a smile, headed towards the entrance of the library. She turned to him “Aren’t you coming?”

He blinked, breaking out of his daze as she gave him a smile. “Yes. Of course.”


	5. Helpless When she Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple becomes rather suspicious of the Soulmate Magic, but finds an important fact about his relationship with Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( So I just realized I had a ton of prompts for this 'verse. Once I get them in a specific order I'll place all the chapters in their rightful order but for now, just enjoy them in no particular order! ))

“Are those roses blue?!”  
Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t sure if he found his soulmate’s ability to be overjoyed by the smallest things enjoyable or infuriating. He hadn’t heard the end of it when she first arrived, the girl bouncing from one piece of his collection to the next. Come to think of it, she hadn’t stopped.  
Why wasn’t he finding this absolutely infuriating? If it were anyone else he'd have them out on their ears, or hopping away as a toad.  
“Roses come in a variety of colors, dearie. Blue is one of them.”

“I've only ever seen them in red. They're gorgeous…”

Belle’s fascination with the castle itself had waned after she'd spent the week exploring it. Rumpelstiltskin didn't mind. It meant he could finally work in peace without the constant footsteps and questions of his little soulmate. But then she'd spotted the garden and rather than sending her on her way like any sensible dark sorcerer would have, he'd followed her out to walk with her, actually WANTING to no less! The magic of Soulmates must have been more powerful than he originally thought. He'd have to study it more. He felt bad using the poor girl as a guinea pig. But it could be the key to--

“What are those?” Belle asked, her attention at a group of flowers that were closed.

“A breed quite foreign.” Rumpelstiltskin explained. “Their name translates to ‘night flower.’ They only bloom at night, able to use the moonlight for sustenance.”

“Are they magic?”

“A bit. Their petals are quite handy for sleeping potions.”

Belle looked at him, studying him for a moment before her expression softened. “I'll have to stay up tonight and see them.

“They bloom at midnight.” Rumpelstiltskin cautioned, knowing that she never stayed up that late.

The girl usually spent her nights in the library or by the fire as he spun in the great hall or her spot in his tower or the library. Often he had to rouse her and she was awake just long enough for her to wander to her room and into her bed.

Not that he was keeping an eye on her or anything.

“Well, I’ll just have to stay up.” She grinned at him as she stood, breezing past him, farther into the garden.

Somehow, the smile she’d found by the flowers never left. Honestly, the simplest things made this silly girl smile. Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t sure if the pull he fell under that smile was good or annoying, but something in him just wanted to see her smile again, and he was suddenly very helpless when that smile turned his way.

Perhaps that was why he found himself frowning when he found her in her alcove, asleep in her chair with a book still clutched in her hand only minutes before midnight. He sighed, turning away for a moment with the full intention to get back to his work. But something pulled, and he found himself sighing, moving over to rouse his little soulmate.

“Belle...Belle sweetheart…”

She cooed, groaning like she always did. Her eyes opened, bleary with sleep as they searched for him. “Mhnm?”

“The flowers are about to bloom.”

“Flowers?”

“Yes. The night flowers?”

Belle nodded, looking as if she were about to get up before she slumped back in her chair. Idly, he wondered if she was getting enough sleep in general. He didn’t usually keep an eye on her once she was in her room, never seeing her again until morning for breakfast. Which was usually already made…

The spinner tried once more. “Belle, sweetheart, come on.”

“Nuhn…” Belle groaned again, somehow able to place her book neatly on the table before attempting to get up once more, eyes bleary and muscles tired.

“Bedtime?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, and with a simple nod of her head they were in her room. “There we are…” He said, placing her gently on the bed. His magic had the sense to put her in one of her night gowns, but he’d never been in her room for long, and he didn’t want to make a habit of that.

Which was why it surprised him when Belle’s hand was suddenly pulling on his shirt.

“Rumple...stay.” She said, only half awake.

Rumpelstiltskin immediately wanted to run. “B-Belle I…”

“Please Rum…”

She looked up at him and for the first time he saw the bags under her eyes. She wasn’t sleeping well at all. No wonder she never lasted into the late hours of the morning the way he did. He didn’t need sleep, and rarely took any. Was that the reason she was always with him at night? Had she been lonely, wanting the company? Or could she tell that it was he who was, and it was he that needed...

Oh he’d been a fool.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll stay.”

Belle’s tired expression immediately lit up, and as she lifted the covers for him to join her in bed, his own sleeping gown on with a snap of her fingers, The Dark One found himself quite helpless to do anything but follow what she wanted. Perhaps it was the magic, perhaps not. But he was quite helpless when she smiled.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Soul Mate Owns a Pawn Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451085) by [RosexKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight)
  * [Spun Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510644) by [RosexKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight)




End file.
